


Haunted House

by Buttercup_Ali



Series: Avatar Halloween Fics [4]
Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: F/F, The Krew Goes to a Haunted House
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-30
Updated: 2020-10-30
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:01:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27286117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Buttercup_Ali/pseuds/Buttercup_Ali
Summary: She's the Avatar! She shouldn't be scared of a Haunted House where fake monsters jump out at you!
Relationships: Korra/Asami Sato
Series: Avatar Halloween Fics [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1986889
Kudos: 55





	Haunted House

Haunted House

Korrasami Halloween Fic

"No!" Korra cried as Asami and Bolin pulled her forward. 

"Oh come on Korra," Mako said cheerfully patting her back. "Aren't you the Avatar?"

"Yes but that doesn't mean I wanna go into a haunted house and have people jump out at me!" Korra said digging her feet into the ground with earthbending. 

Bolin stomped his foot making Korra's feet come out. "Don't be a chicken Korra, we'll be with you." 

"Babe, it's all just for fun," Asami said. "Besides if you get too scared you can cuddle up with me." 

"I can do that anyways without having things jump out at me!" 

"Korra it's Halloween," Bolin said. "Where's your spirit?"

"Raava is doing fine thank you very much, and she also doesn't like haunted houses!" 

"Did you ever even go in one before?" Mako said laughing. "I'm sure they didn't one in that compound you grew up in." 

"Plus, it can't possibly be scarier than some of the things you faced," Bolin said. 

"Oh you mean visions of Amon taking my bending, or UnaVaatu ripping the Raava from my body, or Zaheer suffocating me while I was being poisoned? Yeah sure but these things pop out at you." 

"Well then Korra we can't force you," Asami said. "I guess when I get scared I'll have to grab onto Mako or Bolin. They have big strong muscles to hang onto too I guess." 

"Fiiine I'll go," Korra said with a sigh of defeat. 

Mako and Bolin snickered earning them a glare from Korra. 

"Weeeelcome to the RC Haunted House," a man in a circus master costume cried when they reached the entrance. "The scariest Haunted House in Republic City! This attraction is full of fog lights and effects and bending feats that will blow your mind! It isn't for the faint of heart so enter at your own risk!" 

"Four please," Asami said to the man linking her arm up with Korra's. 

"Ms. Sato! Avatar Korra!" the man cried. "Oh what an honor it is to have you here! Oh I'll make sure the guys go extra hard on you!" 

"Wait what?" Korra squeaked. 

"Hey guys! Avatar Korra is coming in don't hold back okay?" 

"Asami!" Korra whined. 

Asami laughed. "It's okay just stay close." 

"We're with you too," Bolin said. "Nuktuk fears nothing." 

"Yeah but Bolin's a little wuss," Mako scoffed. "50 Yuans he screams like a little girl in five minutes." 

"I give him one minute," Asami said. 

"Heeeyyyy!" 

"Come on in," the circus master guy said opening a black curtain. 

"Oh spirits," Korra whimpered as Asami pulled her in and the boys gently pushed her from behind. 

They walked into the pitch darkness and walked regularly for only a few seconds before a slab of earth spun around and monster jumped out at them. 

Korra squealed and pushed him away with a gust of air as Asami gripped her arm and screamed. Mako latched onto Asami with a shout and Bolin let out a high pitched scream and grabbed onto Korra's neck. 

"Korra don't bend at the actors," Asami said giggling. From that point on they walked just like that in a clump of four, Asami clinging to Korra's side, Bolin on Korra's shoulders, and Mako on Asami's waist. 

Steam erupted from the ground in front of them and two monsters came up from all four sides yelling. 

"Ahhh!" 

"Spirits!" 

"Oh my!"

"Eeeeeeeeeee!"

They rushed through the wall of steam then another monster jumped out in front of them and roared releasing a column of fire from their mouth. 

Screams rang all around again. 

"Let's move faster!" Korra cried. 

They moved faster as a clump and yelped as the monsters jumped out at them relentlessly. They didn't slow down until they reached a maze of pure ice. Their own reflections made them yelp. The icy maze was extremely hard to navigate. They had to file into one line but they started arguing about who would be first and struggled with each other until Mako ending up in front with Korra behind him gripping his waist, Asami gripping Korra's and Bolin's gripping Asami whining out, "I don't wanna be last!" 

Mako navigated the maze with his hands out in front of him touching the ice walls to find the path. 

"Can't I just melt the walls?" Korra squeaked. 

"I'm tempted too," Mako grunted. "I'm freezing!" 

A monster appeared behind a wall and banged on it loudly. 

"Gah!" Mako yelled pushing them backwards. 

"Don't push back there's someone behind me!" Bolin squealed pushing them forward. 

They all lurched forward but Mako resisted and Korra and Asami started getting squished. 

A roar sounded behind them and Bolin screeched, "There's someone behind meeeeeee!" 

"Move it Mako!" Korra cried. 

Mako yelped when a monster appeared in front of him and then burst out into a panicked run. Everyone followed him without hesitation. They only bumped into one wall which was more painful for Mako than anyone else because he was the one who crashed headfirst into the wall and then everyone else crashed into him. 

After the ice maze they could see the exit so they made a run for it as fast as they could. Monsters started popping out all over the place and one of them was still chasing them with a firebent ax. Korra grabbed Asami by the waist and made an air ball underneath them. She zoomed out ahead of the boys but the boys followed suit and followed them with their bending too. Bolin used earth to glide faster and Mako pushed jets of fire from his feet. 

They burst through the final black curtain to the outside world screaming. They kept going until they were about half a mile away from tent then collapsed onto the grass panting. 

They remained there for a while catching their breath then Bolin burst out laughing. "That was awesome!" 

Mako joined him in laughter. "Holy crap that was great, my adrenaline is still running!" 

"What did you think Korraaahhh--oh!" Bolin glanced over to the Avatar and saw that she and Asami were rolling around the grass making out. 

Mako snorted. "Like I said adrenaline." 

Korra and Asami parted for air then Korra stood up excitedly. "Let's do it again!" 

**Author's Note:**

> Hehehe


End file.
